A radiation detector can include a scintillator, a photosensor optically coupled to the scintillator, and a processor module that can receive an electronic pulse from the photosensor. At room temperature, the radiation detector may operate without a problem. The ability to accurately detect radiation under harsh environmental conditions can be problematic. The scintillator can include a sensitive material that needs to operate over a broad temperature range, such as from room temperature to elevated temperatures that may be in excess of 150° C. The industry continues to need improved radiation detectors capable of reliable service and stable analysis over a wide range of temperatures.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the invention. The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.